


Four Goddesses Alone in a Room

by Katness2019



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Amphitrite is a Bitch, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chocolate, F/M, Family Drama, I Kinda Like Hera so She's Kinda Nice, So is Aphrodite, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Aphrodite, Amphitrite, Hera, and Persephone are hanging out when things begin to go south. (Lots of Amphitrite Hate) (If you like her, this is not for you)Taken From my old Fanfction.net account.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 31





	Four Goddesses Alone in a Room

Aphrodite sat staring at her reflection, changing her hair over and over again, trying to see which looked best. In the end, she decided, on a chocolate ombré lace braid ponytail. She spun around to see what the others were doing. Persephone was eating a ton of Ferrero Rocher chocolate. Amphitrite was angrily typing something on her phone. Hera was playing with her nails idly.

"Hey, Seph, stop hogging all the chocolate, I want some!" Aphrodite whined.

"Can't, I'm a chocoholic," Persephone insisted, her mouth filled with chocolate.

"Persephone, you're gonna get fat," Amphitrite scowled, snatching up the box of chocolate.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, she snatched the box back from the sea goddess, "Seph can do what she wants, she's a goddess, she can choose what she will look like!"

"Fine side with her, I just thought you had beauty and brains," Amphitrite scoffed.

Hera looked up from her nails, "Amphitrite, stop causing problems, you're being a bitch and that's coming from me."

Persephone turned her head towards Hera, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Hera got up and began to braid Persephone's hair which was currently a mix of black and blonde.

Aphrodite watched as Hera braided Persephone hair, she looked back at the queen of the sea, the old hag had an unamused face.

"You know it's kind of funny, Queen of the Sea, Queen of the Gods, Queen of the Underworld, and then there's old Aphrodite."

"Old?" Aphrodite looked deeply offended.

"Aph is a Queen in her own ways," Persephone said sweetly.

"Oh, Persephone that's sweet, but you old hag, are calling me old?" Aphrodite seethed.

"I'm just saying, we're royalty, you're not," Amphitrite sniffed.

"Amphitrite, knock it off now, I swear to Zeus, I will throw you out of my house if I must, Aphrodite didn't do anything wrong yet and-"

"Yet?" Aphrodite turned her head towards Hera.

"It's rude to interrupt, and shaming Persephone wasn't very kind either." Hera scolded like a mother.

"Wasn't very kind, those three words basically describe you, Honey." Amphitrite sneered.

Hera slapped her.

She. Slapped. Queen. Of. The. Sea.

Aphrodite pulled Persephone a little further from the two angry goddesses.

Persephone leaned towards Aphrodite and whispered, "We should stop them."

"But it'll be fun to watch," Aphrodite whispered back.

In a matter of seconds, Hera was drenched in water.

"Oh..you ugly sea witch, how dare you.." Hera stood frozen, "I could break your marriage in a minute, and may I remind you I am well known for revenge."

"Ugly sea witch huh?"

"Do your ears not work bi-"

A voice from downstairs called out, "We're back!"

"Oh, it's my husband, you know, King of Gods?" Hera had a bitter smile on her face.

"My husband is down their as well." Amphitrite pointed out.

"Oh, mine too!" Persephone chirped.

The four women ran downstairs. Rushing to tell their husband their side of the story.

Zeus nearly fell over when his soaking wet wife came charging towards him.

"Hera, What in my name happened, while we were out!?"

"It was that evil sea witch!" Hera pointed an accusing finger at Amphitrite.

"She began arguing with me first!" Pouted Amphitrite.

"I was trying to put an end to you and Aphrodite's childish antics!" Snapped Hera.

"Childish?" Aphrodite gasped.

"I was minding my own business!" Amphitrite objected.

"Um, actually I was arguing with you because you called Persephone fat!" Aphrodite countered, getting closer to Amphitrite.

"Kore can stick for herself!" Hera snarled at Aphrodite.

"Why are you getting mad at me!?" Aphrodite yelled.

"Because she can!" Amphitrite growled.

Aphrodite slapped Amphitrite. Which led to Amphitrite slapping Aphrodite. Hera then slapped Amphitrite for slapping Aphrodite.

"ENOUGH!"

The three girls were pulled apart.

The voice belonged to Hades.

"Hera!"

The woman shivered at the cold voice.

"You were trying to stop childish antics, but somehow you ended up participating in these so-called antics! What does that say about you?"

Hera looked down.

"Aphrodite!"

The divine goddess sheepishly looked up.

"You are better than this, for once in your life, stop being so petty, although thank you for sticking up for Seph,"

"Amphitrite!"

The blew a raspberry.

"Oh wow real mature."

"You are a huge mistake."

The sea goddess looked affronted.

"My Brothers decided to marry the bitchiest women in the universe, I can see some potential in Hera, but you...Gods, you don't know what you've done do you?" Hades began to angrily pace.

"You insulted my wife, who is the goddess of the Underworld and Spring, insulted a different goddess, drenched the Queen of Gods in water, and you blew a raspberry at me, while you three were behaving like mortal toddlers, me and Persephone were talking, now lucky for you, she has this thing called pity, so your punishment will be no more time above land, it's all water for you now. Mmmkay?"

The goddess looked Hades up and down, "Fine."

"Poseidon is this okay with you?" Hades asked turning towards his brother.

"I don't really care,"

"Good."

"So..that was a fun girls night.." Piped Aphrodite.


End file.
